


Of Ghosts and Tigers

by yxnnefer



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Kagami's a third year transfer student at a school ran by the MiraGen, M/M, Slow Burn, bc we do not condone the relationship of a minor and an adult, he's really gay for Kuroko, there is implications of student teacher romance but they will not get together currently
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 21:04:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4935313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yxnnefer/pseuds/yxnnefer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>School life becomes a struggle when Kagami falls for someone he really shouldn't fall for. But in hindsight, his fate was sealed as soon as he set foot on school grounds and saw his doombringer stuck in a tree.</p><p>The tale of Kagami Taiga, the misunderstood new kid, and his huge ass crush on the mysterious blue haired ghost boy, Kuroko Tetsuya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Co-written with my friend, Lanna, after watching weird as fuck animes

It was the first day of high school for senior student, Kagami Taiga. Cherry blossoms littered the school grounds – the very empty school grounds, Kagami noted. He supposed everyone was already at the welcoming ceremony. It didn’t help that Kagami was so unbelievably late, and so unbelievably lost. Shit.

To make matters even worse, Kagami wasn't even sure where he was meant to go in the first place. This school was so unfamiliar to him and was laid out differently to the school he used to attend in LA. He scratched his head in confusion. Scanning the school campus once more, he confirmed there was no one around to help him. He deserved a certificate. Ah yes, he could see it now. ‘Kagami Taiga, holding the world record for quickest possible fuck up ever.’

It was then, that the sky spoke to him, “If you’re looking for the main hall, it’s through the school entrance, down the corridor, and then through the large double doors on the left.”

“The fuck?!” Kagami screeched and looked around a final time. “Who said that?!”

“I’m right here.” The voice came from up high. Kagami turned his attention to the trees, and saw a pale face peeking through the cherry blossom petals.

A high-pitched scream of, “Ghost!” escaped his lips and the boy sat in the trees couldn’t help but be offended.

"I’m not a ghost…” he mumbled, his blue eyes were downcast and desolate looking. It set off a guilty pang in Kagami’s chest. The boy was beautiful, that he had to admit. He seemed fragile, like a porcelain doll and wore a dress shirt with sleeves rolled up to his elbow, tucked into a pair of black skinny jeans. The light blue tie that was neatly knotted around his neck was of the same colour that his hair was. The pink petals that fluttered around him only enhanced his other worldly appearance and was he... glowing? Kagami wasn’t too sure.

"What the hell are you doing up there?!" Kagami yelled. When Kagami had prayed to see another student, he wasn't exactly expecting one who was sitting in a tree. The boy looked at him with a deadpan expression.

"I'm stuck," he said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Which to be fair, probably was.

"You try phoning the fire department?" Kagami asked sarcastically, and the boy simply rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Go on then. If I'm going to help you down, I kinda want context to why you're stuck in the first place."

And so, ghost boy began his recount of the tale, "You see, a friend of mine got something of his thrown up here, and he couldn't reach so he lifted me up..."

-

_"Oi, Tetsu!" Aomine yelled, gathering the attention of many students as they made their way to the assembly hall. "I need your help."_

_Kuroko reluctantly pulled his attention away from an engrossing book, what looked like an murder mystery but was was in fact a BL novel he had given a less gaudy dust cover, and looked up at Aomine, "Yes?"_

_"Magazine got stuck in a tree," Aomine said nonchalantly, shoving his hands in his pockets._

_"Again? What did you do to annoy Kise-kun this time?" Kuroko asked. Things getting stuck in trees after Aomine and Kise's arguments were a normal thing he had become accustomed to. It was all part of being friends with them after all. Maybe he should reevaluate the people he made friends with._

_Aomine clicked his tongue, "Tch!" Angrily, he stomped over to the tree it was located, "Why is it always me that gets the - Whatever! It doesn't matter! Just give me a hand, would you? Here, I'll give you a boost and you can throw it down."_

_He then proceeded to lift Kuroko up to the tree. Kuroko clung to a branch, and pulled himself up before he reached to grab the magazine that was nestled quite comfortably in the tree's branches. He threw it down to Aomine, who embraced it so lovingly, as if it were his husband returning from war._

_"All right!" he cheered. "Let's head to the hall! The ceremony will be starting soon!"_

_Kuroko grimaced as he looked down at the possibly injuring long distance between the branch he was sat on and the ground. "Aomine-kun!"_

_Aomine whipped around to look at him, "Huh? What is it, Tetsu?"_

_"I... can't get down," Kuroko soberly uttered._

_"Wha-? Oh shit! Sit tight! I'll go get a ladder!" And Aomine took off with a sprint._

-

"...he has yet to return," the boy finished.

"Oh."

The two stared at each other, neither knowing what to say until finally, Kagami took a couple steps backwards and outstretched his arms, "Jump. I'll catch you."

"Are you sure?" asked the boy, worry apparent on his face. Kagami nodded, shouting, "Yeah! Now hurry up! You know where the hall is and I don't! The ceremony's already started by now!"

And with that, the boy squeezed his eyes shut and fearfully leaped from the tree towards Kagami. The boy was heavier than expected, but light enough for someone of his age. He held the boy securely to his firm chest.

Kagami gently put the boy down, but they remained embracing. Kagami looked down at the mysterious guy, and blushed. His blue eyes were like liquid pools of sky, staring innocently back at him. Kagami studied the other's smooth skin, thin nose and slender lips that were crafted oh so delicately - fuck, he was staring. He released his hold on the shorter male, then turned away, blush still present.

"Lead the way," he mumbled, barely audible and embarrassed.

The boy nodded, then began walking to the hall. Kagami joined his side and they walked in a silence that was uncomfortable and awkward for Kagami, but didn't seem to affect the boy. Kagami opened his mouth to ask for the boy's name, when suddenly they stopped in front of a set of double doors.

Thankfully, the hall was dark, and no one saw the two late-comers. Everyone's focus was on the red-haired teacher who spoke with an air of dignified and slightly scary authority. Kagami turned to thank his guide, only to find that he was no longer there beside him. He looked around, and when he found absolutely no trace of the blue haired male, he gave up and snuck his way to a free seat and sat down to watch what little remained of the welcoming ceremony.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why does fate keep bringing the two together in the most weirdest of situations?

Kagami sat by the window staring out at nothing in particular. He avoided eye contact with any of his classmates. They were already cowering in fear due to his aggressive and large appearance. Who even transfers school in their senior year? It was no surprise when he heard people gossip somewhat quietly about him being a delinquent, or even a yakuza member.

The bells sounded and the students went to sit down, ready for their new teacher to arrive. They waited ever so patiently, glancing over at the door every so often. Yet, no one entered.

Believing the teacher had probably forgotten they had a class (it happened back in his old school), Kagami decided to snuggle into his folded arms to take a nap. That’s when he felt something hit his desk.

_Fwap!_

Damn, and he was in a comfortable position too. He looked up, and there standing in front of his desk was the boy from the tree! Quickly jumping to his feet, Kagami pointed at the shorter male in disbelief. “Y-you! You’re that ghost from earlier!”

The man in question tilted his head, confused by Kagami’s outburst. “I’m not dead,” he answered with a straight face, “I can assure you that I am very much so alive. Now please sit down and do not sleep in my class.” He turned away and strutted up to the white board.

Realising his classmates were now staring at Kagami, he embarrassedly sat back down. He focused on reading the boy’s small print writing,

Wait, what?!

“Hello. I am Kuroko-sensei and I will be your homeroom teacher this year. Let’s make this last year one to remember, okay?” His tone was soft and sweet, but his face stayed blank.

Kagami on the other hand felt rather conflicted. _What the hell? How can he be so short and still qualify to teach? Look at that face! That’s not the face of an old man! He’s too attractive to be a teacher! Goddammit, now is not the time to be thinking of the weird ghost boy you met this morning as… as a… TILF!_

The rest of the day continued on without too many blimps. Kagami attempted to focus solely on doing his work (He may have caught himself staring at Kuroko-sensei’s ass more than a couple of times but that’s not important). Lunch was a relatively dull affair. He was new and therefore lacked companions. Some energetic boy with black hair in his class had bounced over to him, happily chatting away as Kagami stuffed his face with food. He wasn’t so bad, a little too bubbly for his liking but genuinely nice. Maybe Kagami would try befriending him if the chance ever arose.

He was somewhat glad when the day was finally over. His heart panged a little as he walked past the gymnasium where he was sure the basketball club were. Would he even bother signing up? No one he played against was ever good enough. Basketball didn’t have the same thrill it used to hold.

Shaking his head as if it’d rid the depressing thoughts, Kagami decided on stopping at Maji Burger on his way home for a light dinner. And by light dinner he meant around fifteen or so double cheeseburgers (What? It was a perfectly healthy amount of food for a growing teenaged boy).

He unceremoniously plopped himself into one of the booths and went straight to gulfing down his well-deserved purchases; only to suddenly realise he was in fact sitting across from someone: someone familiar, someone with pale skin and blue eyes, and someone who was his teacher, “ _Oh Jesus, Kuroko-sensei!_ ” he yelled, before choking on the burger piece he was previously going to swallow. Kuroko ran to stand beside him, soothingly patting his back as he coughed, and coughed until he could breathe again.

“Are you alright, Kagami-kun?” Kuroko asked in concern, his face mere inches away from Kagami’s own.

“Y-yes! I was just surprised is all… Thank you.”

Kuroko nodded his head in reply, before taking his seat opposite Kagami. He sifted through his bag, pulling out a book. Kagami deemed this pretty uninteresting compared to the lovely (yet fatal only moments before) burgers he had in front of him, and so went back to eating… Huh? Why was there a lack of food in front of Kuroko?

“Is that all you’re having, Sensei? Just a drink?” He didn’t understand how Kuroko could come to such a heavenly place and not order more than a milkshake.

His teacher nodded. “I enjoy the vanilla milkshakes here very much.”

Kagami noted that. To try the vanilla milkshake here, that is. Why would he want to remember what Kuroko liked? That was weird, something Kagami definitely was not. He left it there, and simply let Kuroko get on with whatever he was so focused on.

The two left the restaurant at the same time, and coincidentally were walking in the same direction. Kagami only decided to speak up when they were nearing his apartment.

“Uhm… Sensei? Do you live around here?” he asked, looking down at his feet as he walked. Surely asking your teacher about their place of residence after spending half an hour eating with them wasn’t stalker creepy.

He was surprised when Kuroko said, “Yes, in fact, I live here.”

Kagami realised they were stood directly in front of the doors to his apartment block.

“You live in the same building as me?!”

Kuroko shook his head, “Rather, I own it. I wasn’t aware you lived here, we’ve never met before.”

“Ah, it’s my dad’s apartment. I only just moved in,” Kagami explained, sticking his hands into the pockets of his dress trousers. Something about Kuroko made Kagami’s hands unbelievably sweaty and disgusting.

Suddenly, it dawned on Kuroko what Kagami was talking about, “Oh yes, I remember him telling me. Well, don’t loiter outside too long. The evenings aren’t too warm yet. Good evening, Kagami-kun.”

Kagami watched as Kuroko crossed the street heading through the large gate to his rather ridiculously sized traditional style home, leaving behind a stunned student.

“…See you?”

 _What an odd fucking day,_ Kagami thought as he headed up to his own place. He was so ready to fall into bed and just sleep. Maybe the whole day was simply a dream. _Pinch me now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To readers from writer: Sorry it took me so long I'm a college student with a job and lots of other extra activities but thank you for being patient and BIG round of applause for my editor Sam-chan-kun-san for all the hard work and reminding me to do a chp and also thank to the commenters for making me realise ppl are actually waiting for an update and to all the readers hope you like this chapter and will update soon as I can which will take a while cuz I'm only ever free on weekends but hey let's all do our best huh??? Haha l8r
> 
> Editor Sam-kun-chan: Translator's note - TILF means "teacher I'd like to fuck"  
> Hope you all enjoy this as much as I enjoyed brainstorming ideas with Lanna!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's something wrong with the teachers at this school.

The next couple of weeks passed by in a strange blur to Kagami. His fellow students still seemed to avoid him for a reason unbeknownst to him (perhaps it was due to the permanent problem of his eternal resting bitch face?) but something he did in fact notice was the painstakingly obvious lack of staff.

Yes, he was constantly aware of the same teachers that were in charge as the head of each department.

Aomine-sensei was the head of physical education.  
Murasakibara-sensei, the school's BFG - Big Friendly? (that was debatable) Giant - ran Home Economics.  
Dr. Midorima was the head of the science department who was strangely obsessed with all things occult and supernatural.  
Momoi-sensei was the main art teacher and  
Kise-sensei was the overly enthusiastic and childish drama teacher.

The staff seemed to rotate so as to cover every class Kagami just happened to be in. Was it coincidental? Fate? Chance? Or were higher forces at work here? Because more often than not he seemed to wind up with the same teacher covering and that was Kuroko-sensei.

Everywhere he turned and everywhere he looked he could almost always find Kuroko. It was like he was being haunted! Okay, so he might be exaggerating a little but he did run into his sensei a lot more than should be considered normal. 

Kagami's next problem came in the form of clubs. It was mandatory to join an extracurricular club. Nothing caught Kagami's attention really. The only club that did was basketball. He was unsure about the sport, previously falling out with his best friend after a spat over the game and not to forget the fact that there were very little people that were exciting to play against. Maybe Japan would bring exciting foes however so he finally decided on joining the basketball club.

Although to his dismay after he was taken into the team he was introduced to the teacher who oversaw the club. Of course it could only have been the one and only, Kuroko-sensei. He pushed the issue of seeing Kuroko in his gym clothes aside and focused only on his team. He slowly started to get use to the team and all their quirks. 

Then one seemingly normal day during practice he witnessed something that could only be described as well... miraculous.

The team was hot and sweaty in the middle of an intense practice session when- 

"Yo, Tetsu!" Aomine-sensei screeched upon entering the gym, Momoi-sensei tailing behind.

"Aomine-kun, what are you doing here? I thought you had work to finish," Kuroko said with his eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"He does!" Momoi cut in, "But this lazy jerk wad dumped it all on poor Sakurai-kun!"

"Oh drop it already! Besides what about those two!" They all turned to see what Aomine was pointing at. Murasakibara-sensei was sat on the bench munching on a pack of potato chips whilst Kise-sensei who was sitting next to him laughed boyishly.

"We had some free time so thought we'd help Kurokochi," Kise explained.

"Eh? Shut up, you two are just skipping like the rest of us! Don't you have a drama club to supervise? Huh, pretty boy?" said Aomine.

Kise stood up and angrily stomped over to Aomine. "What-!? How dare you! And I'm only skipping because I thought Kurokochi could use some help! I'm being helpful unlike you!" 

"Mou... What's with everyone skipping out on their duty as a teacher..." grumbled Murasakibara.

"I'm not skipping," Kuroko stated. And as the club supervisor it was true.

"Seijuro is going to be mad," Murasakibara said, ignoring Kuroko.

"I'm the the only one actually meant to be teaching here," Kuroko said but sadly the other teaches were too busy yelling at one another to notice him, or notice the foreboding approach of two others.

"Would someone please care to tell me why my teachers are all in the gymnasium arguing amongst one another?" 

Everyone froze and turned around to see not only Dr. Midorima but at his side was none other than the headmaster himself.

Akashi Seijuro.

 _Aww shit_ was everyone's collective thought on the matter.

"Does anyone have an answer? Hm? Tetsuya?"

Kuroko stood off to the side looking worn out and a little depressed. He murmured, "I just want to run the club in peace for once." The club members gathered around their teacher and patted his back, giving their encouragements that they hoped would cheer up their distressed sensei. 

"Well, I suppose since we're all here how about a game? The winners shall carry on with their day as they wish and the losers shall return to their normal teaching duties. Does that sound fair?" Akashi suggested.

"Ho? Sounds good to me." Aomine let out a dark chuckle as he began to undress

"Have you kept your gym clothes on underneath this whole time!?" Momoi cried in outrage.

"Ha? Yeah so? Everyone else does it too. See!" He pointed behind her, revealing the sight of her fellow teachers already in their gym clothes.

"What!? You guys too!" she yelled.

"It'll be three on three. It will naturally be Tetsuya, Shintarou and myself against Daiki, Ryouta and Atsushi seeing as how we are the ones actually doing our duties and you three are not."

(The three proceeded to squabble about it.

"Eh? Aominecchi playing against Akashicchi?"

"Wait, how come I'm with Mine-chin? No fair."

"Quit complaining, I'm the one stuck with you losers."

"Hey!")

Ignoring them, Akashi spoke to Momoi. "Satsuki, as always you'll be referee."

"Sure thing!" She nodded, threw a quick peace sign and then pranced over to the side of the court. The coach of the basketball club chucked Momoi a ball and a whistle.

All the teachers got into position, doing their stretches and warming up on the spot. Momoi stood in the middle of the court between the two teams.

Once they were ready, Akashi gave a nod of recognition. Momoi blew the whistle and threw the ball onto the court for the tip off between Murasakibara and Midorima.

And so the game began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo yo yo so like lol it's been almost a full year since this was last updated but congrats to the writer Lanna for coming up to me the other day and telling me she wrote a new chapter to this forgotten piece.


End file.
